Brothers (Working title)
by TerritorialFaeBullshit
Summary: Emma Tristian grew up with Thor and Loki Odinson, the two brothers the best of friends; they did everything together. Emma loved them both as brothers and they both loved her as a sister. But Loki always loved her more than that, saw her differently than others, but she would never notice him they way he noticed her not while Thor was around. WARNING mentions of abuse/self harm


DISCLAIMER:- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, ONLY EMMA TRISTAIN IS MINE

WARNING:- MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND SELF HARM

AUTHORS NOTE:- THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ON FANFIC PLEASE IGNORE GRAMICAL ERRORS :-D THIS IS ALSO THE FULL STORY, I WONT BE ADDING MORE TO THIS.

Emma Tristian grew up with Thor and Loki Odinson, the two brothers the best of friends; they did everything together. Emma loved them both as brothers and they both loved her as a sister. But Loki always loved her more than that, saw her differently than anyone else could, saw things people didn't, like the way her nose crinkled when she laughed, the tears she shed over books that she would always carry in case of boredom. But Emma, Emma would never notice him like that, not while Thor was around.

Thor loved Emma as a sister and could never see her as more, they were too similar with their love for Loki, Asgard and for the people who lived there and the fact that she was stronger in many ways but he would never tell anyone that. He notices the way she looks at him, but would never share that glance would never love her, even if she loved him.

Emma looks up to Thor as an elder brother, watches him with concentration when they train, trying to master her skills to his, but he never looks at her during training, never gives her pointers of how to improve, trying not to brake concentration she'd think. But Loki, Loki would help her, enjoy and share many things with her and she'd cast glimpses at him as often as she could trying to memorize his features to sketch him, but would never get them right, she cherished every moment with him, but he would only see it as being the helpful elderly brother.

Odin beat Loki again today, Emma had lost count of the reasons why, she thought Odin just did it to prove to his people that Thor was 'the rightful king' and Loki never could be because of his heritage. She couldn't watch she has never been able to; she would always walk away from it and she would pay for that later.

She thought against going to see Loki as she walked the halls, but found herself outside anyway. She nocked three times and entered to see Loki leaning against the balcony. She shut the door and walked over to him. He didn't meet her gaze.

"Loki."

He turned his head to her and her breath caught as she took in the sight. Blood covered his face and bruises already blooming.

She turned back and into his bathroom, returning with a wet cloth. She reached it up to his face to wipe away the blood, but she couldn't quite reach.

A smile crept up his lips as he walked back into his room and sat down on his king sized bed she followed and sat beside him. She could clean him up like this. She pressed it to his forehead and he hissed, grabbing her wrist.

"Sorry." He said letting go. She just smiled and returned to cleaning his wounds. They sat in silence as she whipped away the blood some new and some older.

"What happened?"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Nothing to worry about Pet."

She stopped cleaning and placed her hands in her lap "I know Odin did this to you."

"Do you?" He became defensive.

"Yes."

"Surprised you even noticed." He stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"I saw you leave, I always see you leave, every time he does this to me you leave, you don't even look back."

She stood up "Well it's not something that I want to watch Loki."

"What's that supposed to mean."

She crossed her arms "You think I enjoy watching him hurt you because I don't I hate him for it Loki, so I walk away because I can't bear to see you get hurt by him" tears filled her eyes.

"And you do nothing" His voice rose and his skin started to turn to Icey blue his anger pouring off him.

"Yes I do Loki and because of that I." She stopped herself.

"Because of that you what?" he spat

"Forget it Loki, I came here to help you, like I always have and you have no idea" She stopped swallowing before continuing "You have no idea how much I have tried to stop Odin from hurting you."

His Icey blue faded from his skin and he reached for her but she backed away from him.

"Emm" She held up her hand stopping him, she wouldn't meet his gaze as she lowered her hand and fled from the room. She ran to her room shutting the door behind her as tears poured from her eyes.

She wanted to scream but swallowed it down, not wanting to unleash her power, not wanting to lose control again.

"Emma" there was a knock on the door and it opened. She didn't need to turn to the door to know who it was.

"Emm" The door shut behind him, she still didn't turn to face him as she said "I have fought for you Loki, I give Odin hell for what he does to you, every time, I just can't see you get hurt"

He was at her side and turned her to face him "I know Emm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean." He looked away from her.

She reached her hand up to his face making him face her "Don't, Loki its fine, it got out of hand."

He placed his hand over hers "And it shouldn't have, I can't ever lose control with you" he lowered their hands entwining them. They were so close that she had to angle her head to look at him.

"Loki you won't, I trust you". She said spare hand resting on his chest

He took a deep breath "I should go"

She nodded her head and took a step back, hands falling back to their sides "Okay" she turned away, not wanting to see him leave.

He walked to the door and stopped "No"

She turned back to him and he strode over to her. He grabbed her pulling her close and connected his lips to hers, she was shocked at his action and he noticed so he pulled away.

He didn't say anything as he looked away from her. Without thinking she lifted her hands to his face. He faced her sadness in his eyes, but she just smiled at him as she brought her lips to his, he kissed back instantly wrapping his large hand around the back of her neck, the other at her waist pulling her closer to him. Their bodies where touching, her arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down.

He pulled away catching his breath "Do you have any idea how much I crave this? Crave you? The taste of you? The feel of you?" both of his hands fumbled at them hem of her shirt

She smiled a wicked smile "Do you have any idea how long I have wanted you to say that" His eyes gleamed as he lent in kissing the corner of her mouth, then her jaw travelling to her ear and nibbled at her lobe making her tense, he smiled against her skin as he continued to kiss her exposed neck. She arched her back giving him better access as his hands moved to the lower of her back to keep her steady as he traced his tongue over the top of her chest, the curve of her breasts rising and falling.

She dug her nails into his shoulder blades and he growled against her skin "If you wish to moan or say my name pet, then do so, do not subject yourself to keeping in your pleasure." He brought her up so she was once again stood, pressed against his body.

"We have neighbours."

"The whole city could here and I would not care."

She stretched to reach his ear nibbled at it and said "Well then" nibbled again and stepped away from him and began to walk away. He grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him and he growled "Don't be a tease" his dark hair falling from its bun. She smiled tucking it back behind his ear.

"Then do something about it" He stood there unmoving like he had been turned to stone by her words. "Like this" She kissed his neck "Or this," kissing is jaw whilst lifting his shirt "Or this" kissing the corner of his mouth, then lifted his shirt over his head letting it fall to the floor "Or that" She smiled, running her hands down his bare chest to the belt of his jeans, only then did he grab her waist harder pushing her backwards to the edge of the bed pulling her shirt over her throwing it behind him. She lay down pulling him with her, pushing herself backwards as he braced himself over her smiling as he traced her body with his eyes, the smile faded and was replaced with sadness filling up his face, she knew what he had seen and she didn't care.

The scars that covered her body where visible to anyone who was close enough, but no one had ever been this close to her, not even him, not like this.

"Loki," He met her eyes tears falling down his checks, she had never seen him cry.

"I'm okay," He shook his head as he traced the scars with his fingers. She shivered at his touch and then he kissed them all individually; she arched her back as he did.

"You are a thing of beauty" he said bringing himself to face her again. She smiled as he claimed her mouth, she opened for him and his tongue swept in, thorough, lazy. She moaned against his mouth as his hand grazed her stomach, lingering at the waste of her jeans. She breathed sliding her hands up his arms, across the breadth of his chest. He pulled away fumbling at her jeans more, He moved down her pulling her jeans with him. She helped by kicking them off, they fell to the floor and he was over her again.

Her hands travelled south and she grabbed the waist of his jeans, trying to pull them off, but his hands met hers.

"Emm" He growled in her ear.

She bit his lobe again and said "I trust you"

That was all it took for him to rip off his jeans throwing them across the room, so that both of them where now in there underwear. He braced himself over her, not wanting to release his whole weight on her.

"I've hurt so many people, but you, you I can't hurt."

She smiled "I would trust you with my Life Loki."

He didn't reply he just kept looking at her "I need to hear you say it."

She grabbed his face bringing him down to meet her lips "Yes." and kissed him softly his shoulders relaxed as he kissed her back. She removed the remaining fabric covering her body.

His chest heaved slightly as he ran an eye over her bare body "You…are so beautiful."

And she knew he didn't just mean the curves the skin and the bones.

She arched her back in a slow stretch and he tracked every movement, every flicker of skin. When his gaze lingered on her breasts gleaming with sweat, his expression turned ravenous. His eyes slid lower and she could tell from the look in his eyes he knew exactly what he was going to do to her.

"Do your worst Prince" He grinned a powerful grin and lowered himself over her completely his hips nestling in hers, she dug her nails into his bare back as his hardness rested against her.

His hands travelled down her body then to the hem of his own underwear.

"Loki, Emm" Someone knocked on the door.

"Ignore it." he hummed in her ear.

"Odin called a council"

"Emma." He banged the door again.

He pushed himself off her and pulled his t-shirt back over his head. "Bathroom now" She, picked up her clothes and did as he asked, then he stormed over to the door swinging the door open.

"What Thor."

"Odin requests mine, yours and Emma's presence now, is she in there with you."

"Fine and yes she is, these are her chambers."

Thor just nodded and disappeared down the hall.

Loki shut the door as Emma walked back out, she was fully clothed again and he frowned.

"Can't keep him waiting Loki, it won't end well."

He walked over to her and kissed her sweetly then grabbed his pants putting them back on.

"Come on" He left the room and she followed close behind. They entered the room together and the whole council turned to them.

"Nice of you to join us."

They bowed their heads in response as they took their place by Thor.

"Thank you for all coming on such short notice. I have called you here today to announce my decision."

The hall started bustling with chatter.

"Silence" He boomed and everyone obeyed "I have decided to betroth my Son Thor."

The hall stayed silent and Emma nudged Thor smiling, happy for him, that he was to now have someone the way she had Loki.

"I have decided to betroth my Son to a royal like him to make Asgard stronger, to unite the families as one."

Again the hall stayed silent.

"He will be betrothed to Emma Tristian." He lent back in his throne smiling a wicked grin.

"What!" Loki, Emma and Thor said together.


End file.
